The Legend in Between Book One: Air
by Useful
Summary: Ventus grew up training under swordmaster Eraqus, near Ba Sing Se. After thirteen years of training to be a great swordsman, rumors start to fly around, some of which involving young Ven. This leads to him questioning his existence, where did he come from, who was he? Taking off, Ventus starts a journey that will lead across the nations... And him awakening hidden talents.


**_Oh, hello people! It's me, once again... And this time I had a crazy dream before starting this story, involving Ventus, Azula, and Roxas... Don't ask, I don't know either. ANYWAYS, four pictures of the Birth By Sleep cast were drawn by moi, and then I started this chapter, and TADA. You know have a Kingdom Hearts/Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover. Alright, setting of the story. It takes place in-between the time Avatar Aang trapped himself in the ice, and then... His time as Avatar. You'll learn and understand more as I go on. I don't plan on this story to be big... Maybe fourteen or fifteen chapters in his tale. BUT, there will be Book Two, Book Three, and Book Four, each with their own element and their respective bender as the main character..._**

**_Another thing, this takes place with the Birth By Sleep crew. No, Sora nor Riku will make appearances, sadly. They have their own tale if I get past these stories. And their tale has been planned out also. :3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Avatar: The Last Airbender._**

* * *

_Ventus had always known who he was; he was a long time (his whole life) pupil of sword master Eraqus, not to mention his adopted son. According to Master Eraqus, Ventus (or 'Ven') had lost his parents when he was only two years old, they had been visiting the Master as long time friends—then the two received news of danger at home and requested to return and leave Ventus in his care until their reappearance. Except, they never did come back for their only son._

_What confused Ventus the most was the idea of how Master Eraqus didn't know what Ven's home town had looked like. The blonde had asked several times, and he still got the same answer: "Ventus, I do not remember quite so well anymore, it's been a long time." He would sigh, and Ventus would take that as an answer; he just didn't want to annoy the Master anymore. When, in fact, Ven did not believe the Master one bit._

_That was what Ven was dreaming about this very moment, his home. Who were the people with the arrow tattoos staring at him with the brightest smiles he has ever seen in his whole life (not that the Master didn't smile, it was just strained) and were cooing to him? Were they his parents? Why was the wind flowing and singing to him, unlike it did where he lived outside of Ba Sing Se? It all confused him, he didn't know what to make of it, he'd never seen these sort of people at all in the city—when he went to the city, that is._

_"Ven." The woman cooed, touching his face lightly._

_"Ventus." The man smiled warmly, before spinning the mobile above him. "Our little ai-"_

"VEN!" A loud shout interrupted the dream, making the blonde boy jerk himself into reality as he fell off his bed and landed onto the wooden floor. His blue irises looked up at the bulky boy, whom was tapping his feet impatiently, a slight scowl on his face. "Wake up you lazy bum, you know Eraqus requested we be up _at the crack of dawn_, to help prepare for our new student."

"Terra, you know that the stars are far better before the spring turns to summer." Ventus whined, laying his head on the cool floor.

Mentioned sighed, ruffling his hair in a way he did when pondering or confused. "All right, I won't rat you out today, but you owe me for doing _half_ of your chores this morning."

"Thanks Terra." Ventus wasn't actually too concerned if Terra ratted him out, it was more than likely that the Master would just chuckle and shake his head, before frowning deeply and giving him double chores. Not that Ven minded chores either, but the house the two students and one master lived in was just too large, with too many daily needs. Raise the flag, do the dishes, Master Aeleaus stayed last night; tidy up his room after he leaves, prepare the forge, prepare the training grounds, clean up your mess, clean your room, clean the house for our new student—"Oh yeah! Terra! When is the new student getting here?"

"High noon. So you better get your lazy bum down to set up the training grounds before he gets here." Terra teased, watching as the younger blonde scrambled from the floor and out his door. He let out a sigh, before going to where the Master was sitting in the kitchen, sipping his tea.

"Terra, was that Ventus who just ran by in nothing but his pants?" The Master was watching out the window solemnly, as though he didn't see what had just occurred, but knew it had anyways.

"Yes Master." The large boy nodded, before sitting across from his sword master, before staring the other way.

* * *

Ventus scrambled to reset up the training dummies, making a row of five, and a second row of five, as though they were in Fire Nation fighting formation. He smiled at his handiwork, but he also knew that when the new student took his exam in front of the Master, he would have to reset them up again—what a tedious chore to have this week. The boy glanced at the spinning wheels, a set of four metal wheels that are colored, and the two students would be given a color and they had to keep track of that color.

He sighed, before going towards the tree in the training area, and glancing up at the branches. He knew items of his were hidden in there, including his spinning stick. Even though Ventus was masterfully skilled with a sword, back-handed even and that's true talent, he felt at ease with a simple, blunt, wooden stick… It came in handy too, jumping crevices as he ran across the rocky plain near Ba Sing Se, or just bashing Terra on the head for being an idiot.

With a sigh of fatigue, he began climbing the branching, leaping a bit higher than any other normal boy to reach the lowest branch. That's why he only occupies this tree (although, who occupies a tree?), only he can reach it's lower-most branches without a ladder. Terra says he must have bender-relations of some sort to be able to do stuff like that.

The bare-chested boy slowly made his way halfway up the tree, to a small pocket where the trunk splits into four larger branches. He smiled, his fingers sliding over the carving of the four nations symbols on each branch as he stood in the middle.

He remembered when Master Eraqus would tell Ventus about the four nations, and how they lived in harmony until the Fire Nation attacked; they completely wiped out the Air Nomads, and the Avatar went missing. Sighing, the boy hopped down and landed lightly on his feet. Again, Ventus could do many sort of athletic things that normal kids couldn't. He had no idea how or why, but it was ordinary for him.

Maybe that's why Master Eraqus rarely lets him go to Ba Sing Se…

Ventus had been to the large city once, maybe twice, when he was old enough to remember it. Usually it was always Terra running errands for the Master nowadays, or the Master leaving Terra to baby-sit. The large city wasn't too far away, and the house was to the far east of it and about a quarter of the days walk to the large walls and gates. Ventus could easily go there with Terra and be back by sundown. But the Master insisted that Ven wasn't ready, only letting him out of the lush green gardens to jump large ditches in the cracked earth, or to watch Terra Earthbend.

Oh yeah, Terra was a Earthbender alongside training to be a master swordsman, Ventus was rather jealous of the guy.

Ven grumbled, looking up at the sun as it was nearing its zenith. He walked inside, noticing that Master Eraqus was still sitting at the table, sipping his tea. Was that his first cup, or second? Ventus had only been gone for half an hour… But Terra wasn't there, he must be setting up the forge or tidying up his room.

His room! Ven's own room was a mess. The boy dashed into the small room (not hearing the chuckle from the Master), kicking his covers on top of the bed, before grabbing his white shirt and placing it on his torso. He also garbed his signature back straps in a crisscross over it. Ventus didn't usually wear any shoes unless it was necessary, which was only when doing official training or tests.

The room was rather messy, _rather_ being an understatement. Blankets were on the floor, loose articles of clothing were hanging everywhere, on his bed, telescope, bookshelf, or desk.

Swiftly, Ventus went and picked them up, tossing each article under his bed, before placing a stack of books that had been sitting on the floor under, concealing his literally _dirty_ secret.

"Ventus!" Right on time, as Terra came into the room just as Ven was just finishing making the bed neat. The tall brunet feigned surprise, and blindness, as he stood there. "Ack! The cleanliness!" He yelled, covering his eyes, a smile on his face.

"Oh, ha ha, like yours was any better." His friend teased. "Is the new student here? Does Master Eraqus want us to show off our 'moves'?" He bounced up and down.

"No… I was just going ask if you wish for a friendly spar." He watched as the blonde pouted, obviously wanting it to have had something to do with the mysterious student. "We can go do it in the rocky plains, and catch them as they come in from the east. I hear they took a boat here, and went all the way around the continent!"

Ventus nodded, liking the idea. "Sounds good to me!" He raced past Terra, but the bulky brunet was right behind him, as they raced to the forge. Ventus grabbed his medium-sized, dark gray sword, holding it in the odd backhanded way behind his back, as he ran outside and jumped over the small fence separating the lush green grassed garden from the rocky plains that surrounded Ba Sing Se and the Master's house.

He turned around suddenly, jumping up and twisting his body to only meet Terra's large and heavy rocky-colored blade against his. He landed on his feet lightly, twirling the sword in his hand. "Come on Terra." He smirked, going in for another strike, but Terra merely back-stepped. And when Ventus swung his sword in an upwards motion, while lunging forward, he met the blade again. "Come on Terra! You're not going to win unless you stay on the offensive."

After that, Terra lunged at Ventus, who dodged with a roll and jumping to his feet. He twirled his sword, dashing as the large burly boy rushed him too. It ended with the two of them, breathing in each others face as their swords clashed. Ven jumped back as Terra won in strength, and was about to swing at his opponent, but the latter moved out of the way; he used the smooth, rocky earth to slide around the brute, and knock him off balance (a move Terra taught him, he said it was a Earthbender technique but Ven had been able to learn it eventually).

The sword fighting would have gone on for thirty more minutes, if it were not for the group of people wandering towards the house, and them, from the east. They were dressed in furs, (it made both Ven and Terra wonder if they were hot) of blue, white, and brown. Obviously, they were Water Tribe members.

After Ventus jumped clear over Terra, he noticed them to be closing the distance between the ocean and the house. He paused, his back to Terra and ignoring the brunet comments as the other apprentice turned around. "Oh." Terra stared along with Ventus, watching them pass quietly. Terra realized one of these must be the new student, and crooked his body into a bow, dragging Ven down with him. "Welcome." He murmured, elbowing his companion to repeat him.

"Yes, welcome." The blond muttered to the ground, not daring to look up.

"We feel welcomed, thank you. You two must be Master Eraqus's _other_ students." Ven looked up to see a rather young-looking man with a black beard, and a long mustache that looked like a cat's tail. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to an even older looking man, his hair was white, his back was slightly hunched, and he was eyeing Ven with a stare that made the blonde straighten up and grimace.

The other two were obviously younger. The boy, who looked a lot like the younger-elder, was smirking at Ven and Terra; he looked as though he could take them both on at once, or thought their fighting as child's play. Ventus was hoping it was just his face, and was really nice after all; if not, then it would be difficult to get along with the boy if he were to live with them. Then, the last of the group and obvious youngest among them; she looks about Terra's age, but definitely shorter. She had blue hair, which made Ven wonder if that was natural or not, and bright blue eyes just like himself and Terra alike. Her face was youthful, and seemed to be in awe at them both. And obviously, Terra was in instant love because he was gawking at her like she was a new blade he had been given for his birthday.

"Ahem, that jump you did there, boy." He was addressing Ven, only Ven could do amazing jumps that would impress anyone. "That was impressive, clear over your classmates head." The very old man spoke, he sounded awed, but Ventus was wondering if there was a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. Just something I learned from the Master." He gave a wide, fake smile.

"Speaking of master, Elder Talco." The second oldest addressed politely. "We have to get to Master Eraqus, we're nigh late as it is." With that, he led the group towards the garden, swinging open the gate, and making his way to the door.

"That girl, was beautiful." Terra cooed once they were at of earshot, making Ven roll his eyes.

"Let's go, lover boy. I want to watch that guy's initiation exam, he seems to look like he could do better than us." Ventus sniggered, knowing it not to be true.

"Ha ha, yeah right. You've lived here since infancy, and I came when I was eight, that's thirteen years for you, and ten years for me." Terra snickered. "I wonder, you or me, who do you think will have to battle the big guy?"

"You, the Master will go easy on him."

"Then, wish me luck." The duo began walking to the house, the group had already been allowed in by the Master, obviously for some tea and a tour. Then, the initiation exam.

* * *

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter! And don't forget to review!**_


End file.
